The Demon of West Genetics
by sephiroth12285
Summary: Lelouch the new student at West Genetics is expected to be a promising student, but In a world under threat from the Nova and from humanity itself as the fragile alliance that has united the world is beginning to show signs of crumbling. Can humanity be saved and the world changed for the better? A lot for a one boy to handle on his own, so who will be his allies for that task?
1. Chapter 1 The Demon King

Disclaimer: Code Geass and Freezing are not owned by me, otherwise I wouldn't be writing fan fiction.

A/N: Well this was something I was brainstorming on for awhile and after some careful consideration I decided to post it sooner than I had planned to see how well the idea of this story will be received before I continue it. So the positive feedback will be the deciding factor, but suggestions are welcomed as well and I am looking for a possible beta reader for the story.

Summary: Lelouch Lamperouge enrolls into West Genetics following an incident in the Toyko Settlement, but can a former prince who seeks to overthrow his father and change the world for the better survive in a school full of genetically enhanced women trained to combat foes who seek to destroy humanity?

Enough of the author notes for now, so let's proceed from here.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Demon King

The sun was bright over the campus of West Genetics located in Japan, which up to five years ago became Area 11 a dominion of the Holy Britannian Empire. It had happened after the result of long strained diplomatic ties with the superpower nation provoked an invasion which resulted in a one month war that saw Japan's surrender and defeat and the nation becoming what it is now today. Of course there were rumors as well as reports circulating that there was more behind the reason for the invasion of Japan's invasion than the world at large knows about.

None of the other nations interfered; or rather they couldn't, due to the threat of the race of aliens from another dimension that has been launching attacks on the human race for the last fifty-two years since 1963 A.T.B, which so far any explanation or reason for their invasion of the human race has been unknown. At first following the first invasion in 1963 the following three Nova Clashes happened one year after the last until after the fourth clash where Maria Lancelot, the first ever to defeat a Nova when the weapons and armies of Earth failed, tragically died. Following her demise there were no further Nova appearances until fifteen years later, but having been preparing for a renewed Nova invasion the super soldier warrior called Pandora was deployed against the Nova.

The Pandora consists of genetically modified girls who undergo intense training at special military schools starting at a young age. After their successful deployment more schools and more girls from around the world trained to become Pandora. However due to the threat the Nova presented and uncertain when the next attack would come the world's superpowers the Holy Britannian Empire, the European Union and the Chinese Federation signed into a non-aggression treaty between each other which halted any form of conflict between the three superpowers as they put together their resources to deal with the threat of Nova jointly establishing the military organization Chevalier with the goal of defending humanity against the threat of the Nova.

Another reason for these actions was to address the problem of finding females who were capable of becoming Pandora as the requirements made them few in number. With their new treaty and Chevalier in place coupled with the founding of the Genetic Academies around the world they could find and train Pandora without worry of restrictions between the world's nations. Although Japan fell having provoked a war with Britannia over both distribution of Sakuradite, a valuable material to the world, and Pandora as the country was trying to gather more within their own nation hinting at the possibility that once the Nova threat was ended Japan would use their accumulated Pandora to begin aggressive expansion.

Or so the world was told…

Now it was three years since the 8th Nova Clash and five years since Japan now rechristened Area 11, but the schools of West and East Genetics were declared neutral territory and fell under the authority of Chevalier and the Britannian Emperor allowing the military schools for Pandoras to operate independently of the Viceroy of Area 11 and its government officials. But in the case of a Nova attack or other emergency related to the entities they would of course collaborate with the local Britannian government when necessary but does not interfere with local affairs in Area 11.

As a result of these arrangements despite West Genetics having people from different cultures and places worldwide, even through in Area 11 as common with all regions under Britannian control there was discrimination against non-Britannians, but in West Genetics due to the land the school and related facilities sit are neutral territory which therefore discrimination against non-Britannians is not promoted obviously, although cases among the more bigoted Britannian students still happens, but overall West Genetics operated under its own autonomy through the Emperor of Britannia and Chevalier arrangements.

As the sun shinned down on the large school campus which despite it serving as a military academy for Pandora it had its own military base and a large training ground for the future defenders of humanity. As a new school year was beginning with a new student coming that was expecting to bring about some changes to the usual pace seen so far at West Genetics.

"Welcome to West Genetics," A young woman with blonde hair tied into a pair of pigtails. She had green eyes and wore the standard uniform for female academy students consisting of a purple blazer with straight collar, a lace section and a blue ribbon, along with short skirts, white thigh-high socks and black shoes with short heels.

"You must be Ashley Ashford," A boy said stepping off of the VTOL transport that had brought him to West Genetics of Area 11.

He was fifteen years of age with black hair, a fair skin complexion wearing a tanned colored jacket with a white-collar shirt, a purple tie and black pants with matching shoes which was the standard uniform for all male students of West Genetics.

"And you must be Lelouch Lamperouge my sister Milly has been telling me all about," Ashley Ashford said greeting the young man.

"You look almost identical," Lelouch complimented but at the same time he thought.

_I get the feeling their personalities might be similar. _

"Yeah I guess we do, although I am a tad older than she is."

"I see, but aren't you a member of the student council here?"

"I am indeed. I am the President of the Student Council and this is my Vice President Ayame Futaba," Ashley said introducing a young Japanese woman with amber eyes and light purple colored hair wearing the same uniform as Ashley was.

"A pleasure," Lelouch said politely greeting the young woman offering his hand upon which Ayame shook it.

"Likewise…welcome to West Genetics."

"So let's have you meet Sister Margaret before we do anything else," Ashley said leading Lelouch across the runaway which was part of the air base that was part of the military base attached to the West Genetics school, which from the air you wouldn't think it was a military academy but more of a fully fledged military base.

Lelouch Lamperouge would be part of the new year of freshmen students at West Genetics joining as a Limiter in training. In order to better combat the Nova and counter their abilities, which include their infamous Freezing field which was not only capable of defense but also immobilizing their enemies when deployed, a Limiter would be needed upon which they could use their own Freezing field to help negate the one used by the Nova. Lelouch was among those who had the aptitude and thus enrolled at West Genetics, although the young man had ulterior motives for enrolling through.

As they took a small car to head for the main administration building to meet with the principle of the school Lelouch gazed out at the West Genetics campus. He was surprised and impressed at the same time by its size and how well established the campus and its adjoining military base were together. It served as both a sign to the amount of resources Genetics had at their disposal and in a way it showed how critical the Pandora and Limiters trained here were to humanity.

Lelouch on the other hand was thinking more into the future.

_If we defeat the Nova once and for all what will happen to the Pandora? _

Being a deep and careful thinker Lelouch had already envisioned a dozen different scenarios, which were dependant on the exact conditions of the world at the time, but so far he came to the conclusion that the Pandora that returned to their country of origin could very well find themselves siding with their country in the very likely event the three superpowers go to war with one another. Of all of the three superpowers Lelouch was certain the mostly likely to go to war with one another would be the European Union and Britannia given their long and unpleasant history, but only the threat of the Nova has kept the two countries from going for the other's throat.

_Whoever has the most Pandora will determine the fate of the world. _

There was more on his mind than future, but a desire for revenge against those who wronged him. The Pandora was merely a first step, but Lelouch did conclude the Nova threat would need to be dealt with before he could turn his attention to those he sought to punish. His plans could take years to realize, but for Lelouch Lamperouge his enrollment into West Genetics was the first step although there was a number of risks involved. However the alternatives he faced were much worse in many ways so Lelouch had only one course open for him.

_There is no turning back now…the die has been cast. _

A short time later in the office of the headmistress of West Genetics; Lelouch stood before a desk where behind it sat a woman who has black hair. Despite her aged appearance Lelouch had a suspicion that under the white religious robes she wore with a matching white habit that framed her face the woman was no doubt still a formidable Pandora.

"Welcome to West Genetics Mr. Lamperouge," Sister Margaret said greeting the new student.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sister Margaret," Lelouch said returning the greeting politely.

"I am looking forward to you joining the rest of your fellow students especially given what I have heard about you during that incident at Babel Tower a few days ago. I never imagined a talented young man like you escaped our notice."

"I was surprised as well, but I guess it was good luck that a few of your instructors were present when the incident took place."

"Indeed it was," Sister Margaret said while eyeing the young man suspiciously as she was studying him at the same time.

This didn't escape Lelouch's notice, but he didn't do anything further as he decided to just let the veteran Pandora hypothesize as much as she wanted about him. The woman had no idea what Lelouch's long-term goals were and it only concerned him if she was going to try to hinder him somehow.

"With that in mind through," Margaret began after a moment of staring at Lelouch. "With this being your first year I trust that you know that the second year Pandora will seek you out to become their limiter correct?"

"Yes, because a younger limiter has a better compatibility and synchronization between the Limiters and his Pandora. Attempts early on to use equal age or older limiters did not carry favorable results, but testing and trail did reveal a younger limiter with a Pandora at least one year older showed more favorable results. The Ereinbar Set and conscious link between a Pandora and her limiter is stronger as a result especially if their compatibility is high."

"A textbook answer," Margaret said stratified with Lelouch's answer. "I doubt you'll be approached right away tomorrow because of the upcoming spring carnival in a couple weeks, but I suggest you prepare yourself for being approached by a second-year Pandora afterwards. Of course you are invited to watch the second years carnival if you wish to become a limiter to a particular Pandora if you want."

"I'll consider that. Thank you," Lelouch said politely while he was already making plans to do so.

After the meeting was done Ayame was tasked with giving Lelouch a tour, but Ashley was asked to stay a moment to speak with Sister Margaret. Once the two were gone the blonde haired woman and the older former Pandora had something of a related matter to Lelouch to discuss.

"So that young man is really Marianne son? The one who was presumed dead when Japan was invaded," Sister Margaret asked before Ashley Ashford confirmed it.

"Yes he is."

"So Lelouch vi Britannia the presumed dead prince was really alive and well staying with your family, but I doubt they would have allowed him to enroll here would they?"

"That is also correct, but with the unexpected incident that happened at Babel Tower they couldn't do much to deny him as a boy with such a natural talent for producing Freezing Fields without being baptized to a Pandora has never been seen before."

"Unexpected or perhaps Lelouch provoked the incident and wanted to be discovered."

Ashley was stunned, but soon her eyes narrowed.

"Yes you are probably right. I don't know he could have done it, but he likely provoked the outburst from the Black King and then used his Freezing Field in self-defense then expanding it so our people would notice it."

"Yes Chevalier has dealt with the Black King accordingly already, but I think we should keep an eye on Lelouch."

"I agree with you and I know some students to ask to do so."

* * *

Later on Lelouch was walking with Ayame as she had been touring with Lelouch the West Genetics campus. After being shown where the classrooms and training halls would be the two had come to a stop at the commissary which was quite different from what Lelouch has ever seen let alone expected. As he and Ayame walked through the wide room which was filled with a number of students, but what caught his eye was the different assortments of food which is the kind you would find an expensive five-star restaurant which included Chinese, Korean, Japanese, French and Britannian style foods. However there was one part of the commissary that had something different from everything else.

"There is even a Burger Queen and a Pizza Hut here?" Lelouch said seeing the Burger Queen stand with a Pizza Hut stand right next to it, but he saw a large number of students standing in line in front of both of them. "You have five-star restaurant cuisine from around the world and yet more people go to simple establishments like those two."

Lelouch was clearly amused by the popular choice among the Pandora and their limiters, which prompted Ayame to chuckle before she added.

"I guess most people believe simpler is better."

"Heh I suppose so," Lelouch commented.

"Oh Ayame is that a new student," A female voice from behind the duo called out as Lelouch and Ayame turned around to see two Pandora students.

The first was a seemingly timid girl, but she was friendly wearing the same uniform as Ayame and other Pandora. She has long waist-length black hair and gray eyes with a fair skin complexion. Her companion struck her as odd somehow, she had a smile on her face and yet her eyes were seemingly closed. She was close to Lelouch's height, fair skin complexion, with dark blond hair that reached down to her shoulders with two tied up bangs covering her cheeks and two forehead bangs split up in the middle.

"Yes he is…Lelouch Lamperouge this is Ticy Phenyl and her friend Chiffon Fairchild. They are second year students."

"It's a pleasure to meet you two," Lelouch said politely.

"Likewise Lelouch," Ticy greeted followed by her blonde haired friend.

"Sophomore students like Ticy and Chiffon here will be looking for Limiters soon and you could be a Limiter for one of them."

"How would it work?"

"Well there is no program or any kind of event for sophomores to choose their limiters. You approach a boy you are interested in and if you want that boy as a limiter then you are invited to the Pandora's room for the first room entry before the baptism ceremony." Ticy explained.

"I see, which is where the implanting the Stigmata from the Pandora into the Limiter's back takes place." Lelouch said, although he knew this but wanted to keep the line of conversation going to see if he could learn any possible details that might have been mentioned. "Anything I should know about the sophomores who will be seeking limiters?"

"There isn't much I think we can tell you," Ticy said in deep thought trying to choose her words carefully.

"Finding a Pandora you can trust is obviously important. You find a strong one, but you and your partner will be likely on the battlefield facing Nova, so I think the capacity to trust your Pandora is a very important aspect."

"Yes of course," Lelouch began agreeing with Chiffon. "The Pandora does most of the fighting, but the Limiters have their own important combat role to fulfill so if anything the Nova might go after him or could just end up caught in the crossfire so the limiter must be willing to place their life in the hands of their Pandora which is why trust is a very critical element of the partnership between them."

"Exactly…I think you'll do fine finding your Pandora partner," Chiffon said with a smile putting a hand on Lelouch's right shoulder.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, but I bet people must be enthusiastic to become your limited." The black-haired teen said meaning it as a compliment, but instead Chiffon lightly bushed and began laughing nervously while rubbing the back of her head with one hand.

"Well not exactly, but I hope that will change as the new school year begins."

"I see you must have some competition then," Lelouch said in response.

"It's nothing like that," Chiffon noted. "I think people are just a little intimidated by my…reputation."

"Reputation," The black-haired limiter inquired.

"Here in West Genetics Chiffon earned herself a nickname during last year's summer carnival; The Unmatched Smiling Monster." Ayame said with a fearful tone in her voice.

"The Unmatched Smiling Monster," Lelouch asked seemingly confused raising an eyebrow.

"I know…I don't look that ugly," Chiffon said with a sigh as she didn't quite understand why she was labeled a monster.

"She defeated over forty Pandora in the summer carnival…a feat that has never been accomplished before." Ayame pointed out surprising Lelouch as he had never heard of someone having achieved such a thing. He knew from what he found out that carnivals at most had an average of a single Pandora defeating three to four at best, but over forty was simply impossible.

"Really that is very impressive, but has anyone come close to a record like that?"

"No one as far as I am aware of, but some like Elizabeth Mably who was the winner of last's years spring carnival was ranked number one because she had targeted and defeated Pandora who had more points from them having defeated other Pandora." Ticy explained, but Elizabeth soon fell to second place in the summer carnival after Chiffon had enrolled, but she was late enrolling due to some issues at the time causing her to miss the spring carnival.

_If Chiffon hadn't enrolled late as she did she would have easily have taken first place in the Spring Carnival. _

"Interesting, so a Pandora can win a carnival with more points earned from defeating Pandora who has a lot of points without having to win relying solely on the number of defeated foes." Lelouch said intrigued, but he also realized that Pandora using such a tactic was saving their strength for the much stronger ones taking part in a carnival.

_So defeating high quality Pandora over the numbers of defeated foes can earn you more points. _

"I am expecting the upcoming spring carnival to be interesting since they have obtained more experience from the previous carnivals and have been improving their skills after each one." Chiffon commented.

"I have to agree, but I am interested to see the second years in action." Lelouch said in agreement as he found himself especially curious of Chiffon. She seemed too nice to really match her reputation, but if it was one thing Lelouch Lamperouge had learned it was to never judge a book by its cover. Chiffon Fairchild seemed to be no exception to that, but he wouldn't know for sure until he sees her in action first.

* * *

After bidding Chiffon and Ticy farewell the rest of Lelouch's tour of the campus was uneventful, but it was long given the sheer size of the academy itself. It wasn't until after the sun had gone down that Lelouch's tour of the academy was finished. It was still technically the start of a new year, but Lelouch was only a few weeks late which wasn't so bad for most Limiters. Feeling tired and worn out Lelouch approached what would be his dorm room, although it was difficult for Lelouch to leave Nunnally behind at Ashford he saw little choice in the matter.

_Given the possibility I might make enemies here I would only put Nunnally in danger if I brought her here with me. _

Going into West Genetics Lelouch had known he couldn't bring Nunnally with him although he regretted that he couldn't be with her during the evening afterschool like they had been doing, but for his goals it was a very difficult choice he had to make.

_I'll have to make more difficult choices in the future. Some will be probably a lot harder than that one. _

His own comforting thought would be that Nunnally would be looked after by Sayoko, their maid and caretaker, and Milly.

After making his way to the third floor of the Freshman Dormitory the new student came to a stop at his room after checking the door number to confirm. Resting his rolling suitcase against the wall on the right side of his door the young man reached into his pocket. Pulling out his key he received Lelouch opened the door, but as he did an unexpected voice called out to him by name.

"Lelouch is that you?"

Lelouch looked to his right and saw a Japanese teenager about his age wearing the standard West Genetics school uniform for boys. He had brown hair and green eyes, but despite the years they had not seen each other Lelouch recognized the young man.

"Suzaku…is that you?"

"Wow...I have to say this is unexpected, so I guess we're neighbors now right?"

"We are," Lelouch asked as he was clearly confused and wasn't certain which would be the best way to answer that question.

"I heard there was going to be a new student, but I never imagined it would be you."

"I guess this day is just full of surprises so far, but I didn't expect to see you here." Lelouch admitted.

"Maybe we should talk more inside," Suzaku adopting a more serious expression and Lelouch recognized what the young man wanted to talk about.

"Alright then," Lelouch said before he went into his room followed by his old friend to have a private chat as the subject was likely revolving around his true identity.

* * *

Meanwhile at the same time another meeting was being held in a small office that was used by the student council government for their meetings. Chiffon and Ticy were seated at the meeting table while across from them sat Ashley Ashford.

"This is unusual to hold a meeting like this," Chiffon said noticing that none of the other student council members were present and the fact that it was happening well into the evening was enough to indicate this was anything but a simple chat between teenage girls.

"You called us here Madam President?" Ticy asked.

"Yes I did, but I do apologize for calling you two this late. However this is something that cannot wait."

"Is there some kind of trouble going on?" Chiffon inquired.

"Not yet," Ashley replied confusing Ticy. "I understand you two met the new student Lelouch Lamperouge is that correct?"

"Yes we did," Chiffon replied smiling.

"Good you two are acquainted then," The blonde haired replied with a smirk which Ticy knew was NEVER a good sign. Despite the signs present Ticy was a little nervous, but Chiffon was still smiling without a change in her posture let alone her expression. "I have a special mission for you two on behalf of the Headmaster."

"He's not in trouble is he?" Chiffon asked cocking her head to one side.

"Like I said…not yet," Ashley said ominously before adding. "The truth of the matter is Lelouch is of a special interest to Chevalier due to a very unique talent he has. He has the ability to deploy a Freezing field without an Ereinbar Set."

Ticy and Chiffon were shocked by this revelation.

"That's right he can deploy a Freezing field without a Pandora partner. It was what got him noticed in the first place, but that matter aside he was attending my family's academy in the Toyko Settlement so my younger sister is familiar with him as am I. Even though we never met in person before," Ashley explained.

"Then why did you summon us here," Chiffon asked.

"I need you two to keep an eye on Lelouch for us. Lelouch is a genius with a very high IQ, but he is something of a troublemaker. At Ashford Academy despite always earning the highest grades in class he has been known to sneak off of campus to gamble and doesn't take well to authority very well sometimes. I worry he might clash with the upperclassmen, which could lead to problems for everyone considering Chevalier's interest in him should something happen."

"He won't be trying to sneak off campus would he?" Ticy asked prompting Ashley to bring out a few photos she had on hand to show them.

"To gamble…probably not since there aren't a lot of places within reasonable traveling distance for Lelouch to gamble at, although he is undeniable very good at it." Ashley replied before showing Ticy and Chiffon photos of Lelouch winning over his foes who were clearly members of Britannian nobility. Chiffon almost chuckled at the photo where Lelouch had beaten one noble so badly he had apparently betted the clothes on his back leaving him weeping in a barrel as he and another student his age strolled out of the room with Lelouch possessing a smile on his face.

_Mental Note: never challenge Lelouch to chess, _Ticy thought while Chiffon suppressed her laugh returning to her earlier composure.

"I see, so it isn't his gamble habit you are worried about but the fact that he seems to have a problem with the nobility." Chiffon pointed out.

"Good…you understand my real concern then?"

"Yes I do," The smiling monster replied before adding. "Given how some of the upperclassmen especially those from upper class families tend to act you are worried Lelouch will come to blows with them?"

_I'll need to make sure I talk to Elizabeth and her group after this. _Ashley thought before noting.

"You are exactly right Chiffon, but mark my words within the next twenty-four hours something is going to happen and that boy will be in the center of it."

* * *

A/N: Ashley Ashford the older sister of Milly, who will be making appearance along with others from the Ashford Academy group as Lelouch will be visiting his sister as offend as he can since bringing her to Genetics is too risky in a number of ways especially if Lelouch makes enemies, is very much like her younger sister and more. The fact that she is the student council president speaks for itself for one thing.

This takes place one year before Kazuya Aoi enrolls in West Genetics, which was intentional on my part to allow me to focus on Suzaku and Lelouch in the first arc of the story without having to worry about Kazuya. Let me assure you guys that I intend to keep the Kazuya and Satella together although they'll have Rana to contend with lol. This of course obviously means that third year students met during the time Kazuya enrolls are going to be in their second year.

On my profile I got a poll going on to determine which Pandora should Suzaku become her limiter for. Some of those who are on the poll were discussed and suggested to me by a few authors I had discussed the story with before posting it.

Will Lelouch get his Geass…yes he will, but now until much later in the story since getting it now would make things too easy for him. This also means that C.C. will appear at one point later in the story, but that might be a bit.

The next chapter will be Lelouch's first day in West Genetics, but as predicted Lelouch does find himself in a spot of trouble however it won't happen in the way people were expecting. Either way as a change of pace Suzaku and Lelouch will be working together…for the most part…in this story since both boys got to survive not only a school full of superhumanly strong females but deal with the NOVA as well.


	2. Chapter 2 First Day in the Academy

A/N: First I want to thank everyone for their reviews and feedback, which convinced me to continue this story. There are some things that need to be worked out, but those events will be much later in the fic so I am not too worried about them now. And thanks to those who noted some mistakes I made which I corrected hopefully. However the polls are in for who becomes Suzaku's Pandora partner and I must say it was a close one.

At this moment it seems Arnett McMillan is our reader's choice for Lelouch unless I am convinced otherwise before they are partnered up, but so far I am likely to do so in the coming chapters once the opportunity to do so is right. If unchanged we might see our first Arnett and Suzaku pairing in this story.

As for Lelouch having a second Pandora partner…I am not sure if that could work, although I wasn't contemplating any kind of harem pairing for the story because I don't think it works for this story. But I do plan on keeping the rivalry between Satellizer and Rana the same through for a certain boy who will appear during Lelouch's second year. However I'll leave all ideas open and see how the rest of the story progresses and we'll go from there.

On another note Lelouch may not be adopting the mask of Zero until at least during his second year, but I can still build towards that as his first year will be more or less setting the scene for the story as well as building friendships and making a few enemies. But yes he will be building an impressive army and the Black Knights when the time to bring them in is right. Of course there is the question if Lelouch should gain his Geass or not, because having Chiffon by his side alone is quite dangerous lol.

Before I forgot I will mention that some of the other CG characters will also be Pandora and Limiters too with Kallen to make an appearance next chapter as a first year student along with Rivalz. Milly and Shirley will make their own appearances later on as well too.

There was much I had wanted to with this chapter originally, but ultimately I decided on its current set up as I thought it was best but I do regret what I had to do at the end through. However this is what sets events of the Beginning Arc into motion. Well you guys will see what I mean and probably see why I had some difficulty with this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

First Day in the Academy

The following morning Lelouch was in his homeroom, which surprisingly had Suzaku in it so at least Lelouch would be with someone he was familiar with. Everyone else he didn't know, yet, but he couldn't help but notice some of the looks of interest some of the other first-year Pandoras were giving him. The former prince couldn't help, but mentally sigh knowing that he was likely going to develop a female fan base at West Genetics too. He never understood why girls around his age group were interested in him, although he had thought it was something Milly was doing but not it seemed it wasn't the case here. Ignoring his new female admirers Lelouch focused on what was going to be happening as he knew that class would start soon.

_Best to get this over with so I can move on to investigating this school and increasing my familiarity with it then I can begin looking for an ideal Pandora partner. _

Lelouch was thinking, but suddenly one of his classmates approached him. She was a first year Pandora wearing the traditional Genetics uniform, the girl was of either Britannian or European decent with long Burgundy red colored hair, which styled into a pair of large pigtails, curled at the tips and tied off at the top with blue ribbons with her eyes having a dark purplish tint.

"So you're the new student huh," The girl began with a look of pride on her face which made Lelouch mentally groan, because even if she was Britannian or not he could tell she was from some wealthy family. "I am Ganessa Roland the class representative and you are Lelouch Lamperouge right?"

"That is correct," Lelouch replied.

"How wonderful to have a new student, but if you have any questions feel free to ask your wonderful and beautiful class representative okay?"

"Sure I'll remember that," Lelouch replied with a friendly smile.

Observing the whole exchange was Suzaku, although he was fairly certain Lelouch would be all right he was still worried for his old childhood friend as he recalled the discussion they had the previous night after the two became reacquainted with one another. They were seated at a round table inside Lelouch's new room at the dormitories where the son of Japan's late prime minister began to ask some of his more obvious questions which included some concerns he had.

_Lelouch I am sure you understand the risk you are facing attending here right? _

_I do Suzaku, but my situation wouldn't be any different if I stayed at Ashford Academy. You know the only reason they took me and Nunnally in._

Suzaku knew what Lelouch meant as the Ashfords only took the two presumed dead royal siblings in as liability insurance to protect them from the turbulent politics of Area 11 following the occupation of Japan. Thankfully an opportunity or a reason to exploit them had never come yet, but Lelouch knew it was only a matter of time given how they were intent on having their eldest daughter Ashley to become a Pandora to help them gain political influence and then marry off the youngest to a powerful noble family to restore their nobility.

_If I simply stay at Ashford Academy it's only a matter of time before both me and my sister are exploited by the Ashfords or we're discovered by someone of the royal family that we are alive. This is the only path open to me Suzaku which I might be able to gain some control over my life and change the direction our lives are heading in. _

The Japanese teen wondered if there was a better path Lelouch could have chosen as he tried to envision on what he could have done if he was in his place.

Suzaku's father the late Genbu Kururugi took in Lelouch and his sister when they were sent to Japan five years ago as political hostages. Suzaku was never made aware of the details, simply because there was no need for a young child to be aware of such things. He didn't even know that Nunnally was both blind and crippled until he met her following his own first meeting with Lelouch which was less than civil resulting in the boy being beaten up.

Although to be fair Lelouch had provoked it when he began deriding Suzaku's country for using its economic influence to manipulate the world by means of the Sakuradite reserves they possessed.

Regardless that was a long time ago and their relationship while quite rocky at first did improve over time thanks in part to Nunnally whom Suzaku reacted to in a much more friendlier matter due to her disabilities since bullying or even lashing out against those completely helpless went against his moral principles even if Nunnally was a Britannian. As Suzaku came to know Lelouch and Nunnally better it opened his eyes to the world he was living in. He had never thought about the kind of life he would be expected to lead being the son of Japan's Prime Minister and one of Japan's most influential families, but meeting Lelouch and Nunnally opened his eyes to the reality of the life he was growing up in.

The Nexus of Authority was the miasma in which Suzaku was brought up in around his father as were Lelouch and Nunnally with their own father, but he knew how truly evil that nexus was as evil swords called greed and conspiracy slashed people indiscriminately , cutting up their personalities and good will. Suzaku knew what he didn't understand as a child more clearly than ever now. Suzaku realized that Lelouch didn't turn to any of his other siblings, not because of pride, but because of awareness of that demonic world. Even if he had turned to the most good-natured of his siblings there was a danger that their presence among the royal family again could result in them suffering the same fate as their mother.

_I doubt Lelouch would have returned to the royal family regardless even if there were some who might have genuinely tried to protect him. _

Suzaku reasoned as he knew from the last conversation they had last night and what happened five years ago that Lelouch was less than pleased about the arrangement, but given how the invasion completely discarded their use as political hostages it was clear Britannia didn't want them back alive as their deaths would serve the nation better.

But there was something else Suzaku remembered that time which came to mind.

_One day Suzaku so help…I will…eliminate Britannia! _

The vow Lelouch had made on that stunned Suzaku to such that he knew what not to say to such a declaration. Was Lelouch really serious, but if so how did he intend to do it as it seemed realistically impossible for a presumed dead exile prince to pull off on his own. Even so Suzaku couldn't help but feel nervous despite assuring himself how unlikely carrying out that vow was.

* * *

Later that day around lunch time Suzaku and Lelouch were waiting in line at the Burger Queen, but watching them from a table nearby were Ticy and Chiffon who were following their orders to keep an eye on Lelouch. The two already had their lunch and were eating while at the same time taking care not to lose sight of Lelouch, but Ticy was having some reservations about their so-called mission the Student Council President had given them.

"Is it really ok for us to be spying on Lelouch like this?"

"This is a task of the utmost importance from the student council president, so how can we say no to it?" Chiffon countered.

"I know, but it's not even twenty-four hours since he has been here at the academy so why does she think he'll cause trouble of some kind?"

"I guess because her little sister knows Lelouch very well."

"You don't suppose she might have exaggerated do you," Ticy inquired with a puzzled expression.

"You know you two are very bad at spying on people as you are being obvious," Another Pandora said joining the two second-years at their table with a plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

She was petite for her age, but she possesses short, silvery-white hair and light brown eyes dressed in the standard West Genetics uniform. Her hair was twisted into two curls-tails at both sides of her head, giving it somewhat of a typhoon shape.

"Oh Attia, what an expected surprise," Chiffon said greeting one Attia Simmons.

"So I take it our esteemed student council president has given you guys the job on spying on the new limiter?" Attia said regarding Lelouch as he was still in-line.

"Yes, because before coming here he attended Ashford Academy and Ashley's younger sister knows him."

"You mean Milly right," The silvery haired girl asked before Chiffon nodded. "So what is so bad about this kid that the president would have you two watch him?"

"Well there was only what Ashley told us that Lelouch had a tendency to sneak out of school and partake in gambling through chess matches he would have against the nobility." Ticy explained while Attia raised an eyebrow as a sign that the Pandora was clearly not impressed.

"That doesn't seem like a good reason to justify asking two second-year Pandoras to watch a first Limiter."

"I think there was more to it as even the Headmaster was also concerned for his well-being too," Chiffon added which got Attia interested.

"He is some member of Britannian nobility?"

"No I am pretty sure he wasn't, but I guess it's someone the Ashford Family has been looking after for awhile because I got the impression from Ashley that her parents weren't exactly pleased with Lelouch going to West Genetics but they had no choice when he was discovered using a Freezing Field out in public."

"Wait…HE WHAT," Attia exclaimed in shock while almost choking on a meatball. Fortunately she managed to avoid that quickly regaining her composure.

"Yeah they said he can use a Freezing Field without being baptized to a Pandora," Ticy added to a stunned Attia.

"Interesting," Attia replied with a smirk as she was curious about Lelouch now intending to investigate him and find out more about him.

* * *

After lunch Suzaku and Lelouch made their way to the rooftop to talk as well as to avoid the crowded halls and school grounds as some time remained before classes would reassume. But of course the question remained would be how the two would find their Pandora partners and who it should be. Lelouch didn't know what Suzaku had in mind for his selection of a partner, but Lelouch noted his own search would be more difficult.

"So Suzaku what exactly are you looking for in your own Pandora partner?"

"I am not completely sure to be honest, but I am not rushing into it. So how about you," Suzaku inquired in turn.

"I am not sure yet, but you know I would like one that is good at keeping secrets for one thing."

"Of course," The Japanese boy said understanding that as a good trait Lelouch would need from his Pandora partner especially if he must disclose his real identity.

"Why don't I save you the trouble and just become my Limiter Suzaku Kururugi," A woman from behind asked.

Both Lelouch and Suzaku turned around and saw a Japanese woman, a Pandora who was a year older than they were wearing the typical West Genetics uniform. She had short blue hair and brown eyes as well as a fair skin complexion with a buxom figure.

"I am Miyabi Kannazuki," Miyabi said as she introduced herself to the two young teens. "I am better known as the Liberator of Virtue and you have the wonderful opportunity of becoming my Limiter."

That was when Lelouch noticed in Miyabi's company were three young men with two of them Japanese and one of them Britannian with them possessing black hair while one of the Japanese teens had brown hair dressed in the normal uniform of a West Genetics male student.

Suzaku took notice of this and pointed out, "But you already have a limiter."

"Yes I suppose I do…three to be exact and I would like you to become my fourth?"

"But I thought only Pandora could only have one limiter," Suzaku inquired while Lelouch remained silent but judging by the woman's body a language and how seemingly robotic her limiters seemed the former prince had a bad feeling about this.

"That is true, but I found it's more of a recommendation than an actual rule. I have found certain advantages in having more than one Limiter," Miyabi noted with a seductive grin.

"I see, but I must respectfully decline." Suzaku said as he came to the same conclusion as Lelouch and what short of advantages Miyabi was clearly more interested in.

But like that her sweet and seductive disposition evaporated just like that and a face of pure anger was set upon it.

_Great this woman obviously cannot handle rejection, which could be a serious problem for Suzaku and me. _Lelouch thought as he began thinking of different plans and counters in which he could use for him and Suzaku to escape this situation. Lelouch got out of the way as Miyabi's Limiters moved to attack Suzaku, but thanks to the training he received as a child from his mentor he easily evaded and deflected their attempts to attack him. The situation began to go from bad to worse when Miyabi materialized a set of six floating dagger-like weapons. _Those might be her Volt weapons. _

Suzaku saw a cruel smile appear on Miyabi's lips, but before she could attack a powerful freezing field was deployed in which Miyabi and her limiters were caught and frozen in place.

"What the hell is this," Miyabi snapped before looking through the corner of her eye to see Lelouch was the one who had deployed the Freezing Field. "Who the hell are you and who is your Pandora?"

"I am not partnered with a Pandora right now, but as for my name I am under no obligation to give it to you," Lelouch replied giving Miyabi a venomous glare. "How scum like you was able to become Pandora is beyond me, but if it were up to me I wouldn't have allowed it."

"How dare you!"

"Really…well this is the first time I have a Pandora captive, but since it seems your Limiters are rather useless right now I intend to conduct an experiment and see if I can use this Freezing Field for offense somehow." Lelouch said with a smile as he began trying to focus his Freezing Field in an effort to learn if he could use it for a form of offense against those he had ensnared. Miyabi's Limiters were unable to deploy their own Freezing Field as it seemed they were too inexperienced to do so yet, so the young woman was in trouble.

The field began to grow stronger in intensity, but it was putting a considerable amount of strain on Lelouch.

"Lelouch that's enough," Suzaku called out, but Lelouch ignored him.

"Listen to him Lelouch that's enough," Chiffon said as she and Ticy arrived on the rooftop having heard the commotion from the bottom of the stairs leading up to the roof. "On behalf of the Student Council President I insist that you stop at once!"

"What so this woman can retaliate and attack us both because she just can't accept no for an answer." Lelouch snapped back. "Besides if I recall there are no rules regarding Pandora fighting Limiters."

"I'll make sure she doesn't cause any trouble, because I am sure Miyabi wouldn't want to tangle with me," Chiffon said every so sweetly which made the immobilized Miyabi shudder.

Considering his situation Lelouch was in more or less a stalemate and wasn't in a position to do much else as he wasn't able to inflict any harm upon Miyabi through his Freezing Field as immobilizing her and her limiters was the best he was capable of doing at this time. Very reluctantly Lelouch began to drop his Freezing Field, but he remained alert for any possible retaliation.

"Fine," Lelouch said before dropping the Freezing Field completely releasing Miyabi and her Limiters.

"Now Miyabi," Chiffon began stepping pass Lelouch to address her fellow second-year. "That boy is being kept under watch by the third years so I suggest you don't do anything rash against him otherwise the President will be after you…do you understand?"

Miyabi's anger subsided once again at the mention of possible retaliation from the Student Council President, although she might have considered attacking Lelouch even with that threat but the fact that Chiffon was acting as her agent on the matter caused the woman to pause and rethink her next actions. She was fully aware of Chiffon's reputation as she knew perfectly well what kind of woman Ashley Ashford was as among the third-year students she was the strongest.

"Yes I do," Miyabi replied reluctantly before she and her Limiters made a hasty retreat, but the Pandora wasn't going to let this slide so easily.

Once she was gone Chiffon let out a sigh of relief that she was successfully able to defuse the situation.

"That woman will mostly like try to retaliate against me when you are not around or might find some other way to do it," Lelouch pointed out.

"If she does then I am sure the student council president will deal with her properly. She seems genuinely worried for your well-being, so I wouldn't dismiss a possible intervention from her so quickly." Chiffon noted with an assuring smile.

* * *

Around the same time inside the small room she used as an office Ashley Ashford was having a conversation with another member of the second year Pandora, but like Chiffon and a few others she was another whom she had met with on occasion because of her growing influence among the students. Ashley knew this Pandora could potentially succeed her as Student Council President when her school year came to an end.

The Pandora in question was a beautiful young woman who had won last year's Pandora Queen Contest with her beauty. She possessed long, curly blond hair that extends all the way down her back and dark blue eyes dressed in the standard West Genetics Pandora Uniform. As the two partook of tea that Ashley was offering her guest the young woman conducted herself like a born noble, which unsurprisingly enough she was as she came from a well-known wealthy family.

"I take it matters among the second years have been uneventful for the most part," Ashley inquired.

"Yes they have been, but with the new potential limiters open for them to begin selecting their partners I think we might see some minor issues arise especially if there are certain Limiters another Pandora wants."

"I guess you have a point Elizabeth, but I think that would be from those Limiters who either might be famous or from families with considerable wealth or influence," Ashley pointed out to one Elizabeth Mably who was beginning to earn a reputation among the second years as an enforcer of the academy's rules, although her unexpected acts of generosity has earned her some admirers as well.

"Something like that shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone as I have seen it happen once or twice during my first year."

"You're right, but," Ashley was beginning to say before the phone on her desk began ringing. "Excuse me for a moment Elizabeth."

"Go ahead I am sure it's important."

"Thank you," Ashley said in response before picking up the phone. "President Ashley here…oh Ticy it's you." Ashley began listening to what Ticy was saying over the phone, which didn't interest Elizabeth that much until she overheard some of the responses Ashley gave to what Ticy had just told her. "So he did get into trouble then…well I called it."

_What did she mean by that? _Elizabeth wondered as she silently listened in as Ticy had more to elaborate upon.

"It's not exactly how I was envisioning it would happen, but still I am hardly surprised he would have ended up involved in one mess or another before even being here for twenty-four hours." Ashley replied before wrapping up with Ticy. "Alright I'll leave you and Chiffon to handle things with Lelouch, but I'll make sure it doesn't spiral out of control through."

Once she was finished Ashley hung up the phone putting the receiver back on its cradle on her desk before turning her attention back to Elizabeth who asked.

"What was that about?"

"There is a new Limiter in particular I am keeping an eye on behalf of the headmaster and another. I think you heard about the incident at Babel Tower recently right?"

"I heard about it where someone without training or being partnered to a Pandora used a Freezing Field," Elizabeth answered before the realization dawned on her. "Wait you mean this Lelouch is the same one who triggered that Freezing Field?"

"Yes a boy who can perform Freezing without a Pandora partner. So as you can imagine Chevalier is especially interested in him because of that ability and hope one of our strongest second-year Pandora will partner with him to see if it will have any effect on his Freezing capabilities. His identity wasn't made known as we didn't want every Pandora seeking him as I already said the higher-ups would prefer the top five would partner with him."

"I see," Elizabeth said, but she eyed Ashley suspiciously as she couldn't help but suspect an ulterior motive. Having Chiffon and Ticy who were among the top five watch over him was suspicious as it was almost like that Ashley was trying to put potential candidates into Lelouch's path.

_No that can't be it, but what else could she be up to? _

Elizabeth was considering a line of different possibilities, but so far nothing else came to mind. She would need to learn more about Lelouch before she could draw up any additional conclusions to what Ashley Ashford's alternate goals were. She was after all known to the school as both the Queen of Parties and another more fearsome name.

Ashley Ashford had earned the title of The Devil Queen of West Genetics for her ruthlessness during the carnivals as was as her devious cunning hidden behind her friendly demeanor. Generally she was friendly to her friends as well as kind and protective to them, but to her enemies she was a completely different and terrifying story all together. Not to mention Ashley had a way of finding out certain things that happened within the academy that was unsettling as her means by which she acquired this information was unknown yet it was quite accurate.

Elizabeth knew this better than anyone and even she and others would never dare cross her, although she was the strongest of the third-year Pandora she was outranked by Chiffon Fairchild whose actions during her first carnival obtained more than enough points to exceed even Ashley's score from all of the carnivals she had taken part in.

"Of course as fate would have it I knew this boy through my younger sister Milly who attends Ashford Private Academy with him before his talent was discovered. He is quite the rebel that Lelouch Lamperouge as I told Ticy and Chiffon yesterday when I gave them instructions to keep a close eye on him."

"What kind of trouble did he get into?"

"Nothing serious or criminal of course, but he had a tendency to skip school to take part in gambling matches through chess games against the nobility."

"For money," Elizabeth said assuming that was the reason.

"I don't doubt the money he earned was a nice pay off, but I don't think that was the real reason. I believe he skipped out because he was…bored I guess."

"Bored…what do you mean?"

"My sister told me that Lelouch is generally disinterested in school work…he believes it's rather trivial. Even with his genius-level intellect he could easily take care of his school work. To the students he conducts himself as a sociable, likeable, and often easy-going student. But I am convinced it's a mask to cover his rather stoic personality which is apparently where he deals with most day-to-day events with open disinterest. His real reason for challenging the nobility to these chess matches is merely for the challenge they present with the money he earns as merely an added bonus."

"So are you saying he became a limiter because he wanted a challenge?"

"No I am certain there is another reason to it, but I am sure as time goes on I hope to see the mask fall and Lelouch's true character be revealed so maybe then we'll know his true goal." Ashley said before smiling with a devilish grin which even made the stoic Elizabeth Mably shiver at the sight of it.

* * *

Later that evening despite the incident that happened at mid-day the rest of the day for Lelouch was calm, which might have been the result of Chiffon and Ticy keeping an eye on him as often as possible to fulfill the request of the student council president. On one hand he didn't mind the protection as he still had concerns that might Miyabi might retaliate against him because of his intervention on Suzaku, but on the other hand he was feeling a little annoyed that they were following him around.

"So are you two planning to stand guard at my door all night or something," Lelouch asked with an expression of mild-amusement mixed with a tint of annoyance.

"Oh don't be silly we're just making sure you reach your room safely," Chiffon replied approaching Lelouch from behind.

"I am still surprised you caused a stir with Miyabi like that, but do you really think she'll leave Lelouch alone?" Ticy asked as she shared some of Lelouch's concerns regarding the Limiter Glutton, a more proper name Miyabi was already earning. Even through the school year had barely started the Japanese Pandora had already managed to obtain a number of limiters for herself hence her new nickname among the students.

"I wish my Freezing Field was capable of more than just merely immobilizing targets otherwise I might have been able to do something more with that woman." Lelouch mused as he reached the door to his dorm, but soon saw that the door to Suzaku's dorm was open.

Lelouch might have brushed it off as Suzaku being careless, but he felt something was wrong and went over to it. But after he peaked inside he saw to his horror that Suzaku was on the ground with a number of cuts and burses upon his hands and face while lying in the remains of his round table at the heart of the room. It was clear there was some kind of struggle, but whoever had done this to Suzaku more than one was involved. Lelouch knew Suzaku was well trained in martial arts so whoever had done this couldn't have taken him down easily without help or…someone had used a Freezing field to immobilize him while others did the deed.

Chiffon and Ticy soon saw the battered young man with the second year Pandora reacting fast to it.

"Ticy call for help!"

Lelouch and Chiffon both ran into the room to check on Suzaku. The young man was alive, but he had been badly hurt which only confirmed Lelouch's suspicions that a Freezing Field was likely used to immobilize him before his attackers were free to beat him within an inch of his life while staying out of the field.

_They must have used blunt objects like bats or other objects that could have allowed him to attack Suzaku while outside a Freezing Field. _

The former prince ruled out the involvement of a Pandora because otherwise he believed the damage inflicted upon Suzaku would have been a lot worst, but regardless Lelouch had a very good idea who had done this.

"Whoever did this is going to pay…dearly," Lelouch said with a look of barely restrained fury because he was not going to let this attack on his best friend go unpunished.

Chiffon was stunned by the anger she saw in Lelouch's eyes, but she didn't know what to say because at one time she herself had bore such anger during her first carnival when she had saw three Pandora gang up on brutally beat and humiliate Ticy which led to her going _wild _where she acquired her infamous title as a result of that incident.

As Ticy fetched medical help for Suzaku the former prince was already plotting and planning on how to get back at Suzaku's attackers.

* * *

A/N: I wish the ending of this chapter could have turned out better, but although Suzaku suffered just remember what goes around comes around and aside from Lelouch who will be dishing out payback in a devious underhanded manner we'll have Suzaku who will come back swinging and dish out some punishment himself later on with his new partner. Also much of Suzaku's thoughts mentioned at the beginning of the chapter came from his own thoughts after reading the Code Geass novels for inspiration...here is a fun fact: did you know as a child Suzaku had an interest in becoming a barber? I didn't see that one coming, but it had something to do with Nunnally's hair. Mentioned in the novels...

Originally I was going to have Ganessa intervene and help Lelouch with taking down Miyabi, but I thought it would be too sudden and out of the blue for something like that to happen which led to me going the way I did. I did contemplate giving Lelouch's Freezing Field special proprieties, but it seemed too soon for something that even if I did add something like that or not. But hopefully once I conclude the Beginnings Arc things will really get started.

Well I'll let you guys judge and tell me how it went, but the only question on my mind is if I should change Chiffon's hair color to her anime version or keep it as is.

I look forward to your reviews as they are a good source of motivation for me.


End file.
